SONIC Y SHADOW
by BRUNO-THE-FOX
Summary: aqui otro de mis fics. tiene lemon, espero que les guste


Sonic un día salía como siempre de la preparatoria, shadow vivía con el en una casa de este y a veces lo pasaba a recoger, sonic "_pensaba bueno voy a esperar a que llegue sino me voy en camión"_ para su sorpresa shadow ya estaba esperándolo, a sonic le pareció un poco raro pero no le dio importancia y se subió.

-Hola sonic - shadow le dijo en una voz cálida y agradable, el ojiesmeralda solo se quedo viendo unos minutos por la ventada, cuando volteo se dio cuenta de cómo venia shadow.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros con una gabardina café, no tenía camisa, sonic lo noto y miro el pecho descubierto de shadow, se ruborizo un poco y volvió a voltear, shadow dio una sonrisa y se quito el guante derecho mientras con el izquierdo seguía manejando, shadow estiro su bazo y empezó a tocar la pierna de sonic, lo acariciaba suavemente y el erizo azulado se empezó a sonrojar de nuevo, shadow siguió y empezó a tocar la entrepierna de sonic este se puso nervioso.

-Shadow….qu…que... que haceeeee…- las palabras del erizo azul se detuvieron ya que shadow metió su dedo índice en su boca, sonic empezó a lamer y chupar, con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shadow paro algo cerca se su casa y le saco el dedo a sonic.

Shadow- sonic sabes algo…- le decía acercando su mano a su cabeza.

Sonic- que? Shadow, que cosa.

Shadow acerco la cara de sonic a su pecho y se acerco a sus oídos.- Que te amo, y siempre lo e hecho.

Sonic saco unas lágrimas de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras salir del erizo mayor.

Shadow volvió a agarrar de la cabeza a sonic para que lo viera a los ojos.

Shadow- sonic…- Le decía mientras acercaba su boca a la de Sonic- sonic… quiero…quiero...ser solo tuyo -se lo decía en forma de susurros. Al decir estas palabras sonic y shadow juntaron sus bocas.

Shadow quería probar esa boca tan deliciosa que tenia, con su lengua exploraba aquella cavidad tibia y húmeda que siempre quiso probar, sonic se dejaba y hacia lo mismo, después de unos minutos, shadow paro el beso y dejo recargada la cabeza de su amado en su pecho mientras encendía y manejaba el auto.

Sonic se sentía calmado y protegido junto aquel erizo oscuro como la noche.

Llegaron, y shadow agarro de las caderas a sonic hasta que se sentara en sus piernas lo miro a los ojos, se perdió en esas esmeraldas por unos momentos, reacciono y lo llevo cargando asta la entrada, abrió la puerta y dejo que se parara un poco mientras lo bajaba, lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo asta su cuarto, era grande. Cerró la puerta y de inmediato lanzo a sonic a la puerta.

Sonic se asusto un poco y shadow lo calmo un poco, se acerco aun más y se quedo viendo esas esmeraldas en sonic, mientras sonic veía esos ojos carmesí, shadow se acerco mas aun.

Lamió su cara mientras decía- sabes cuanto te amo -paso lamiendo su oreja… - sabes cuanto daría por ti… -le decía lamiendo aun acerco su boca a su oreja y le susurro- sabes cuanto daría por estar siempre a tu lado… sabes cuanto daría por ser solo tuyo y de nadie mas… -sonic solo se excitaba oyendo esas palabras saliendo de la boca del ojicarmesi.

Sonic- Shadow… - le dijo metiendo su cara en el pecho de este.

Shadow- si? Que pasa mi pequeño?.

Sonic- yo…yo…también te amo…siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo.

Shadow- ahora lo hiciste… -le dijo agarrando del mentón- y eso es suficiente para mi, yo siempre te amare y no dejare que nadie me separe de ti o te haga daño -Terminando estas palabras shadow le dio un beso algo casto pero lindo.

Sonic- tómame.. Hazme tuyo… - Le dijo a shadow con un toque de lujuria.

Shadow, al escuchar estas palabras sacó una gran sonrisa y lo agarro de las caderas invitándolo a su cama, este le siguió.

Shadow lo aventó a la cama, (por asi decirlo), se quito la gabardina y sus zapatos, se acerco al cuello de sonic dándole un beso, se sentó agarrando su mano y lo acerco a su boca, le quito el guante con los dientes, igual mente lo hizo con el otro, agarro el cuello de la camisa del chico camisa con dos dedos y lo levanto un poco, le quito la camisa y dejo caer al erizo azulado.

Se acerco al pecho del azul dándole una lamida lenta en esa piel sensible, haciendo que sonic saque un gemido, el erizo negro saco una sonrisita, se acostó con el dándole un abraso mientras lo besaba y giraban en la cama, shadow le acariciaba la espalda mientras una de sus manos, empezó a bajar, hasta llegar a una de las nalgas del azulado, y se la apretó, este saco un gemido al acto que hizo el otro, shadow no se resistió de continuar mas, y se separo del azulado lo puso boca arriba y bajo a su pantalón, desabrocho el cinturón, igual el botón, baja el cierre, y bajo todo y boxer dejando al descubierto el pene semi erecto del joven, tan rápido tiro la ropa al suelo, shadow se abalanzo al miembro, y se lo metió a la boca, mamaba y lamia el miembro mientras sonic solo ponía la cabeza atrás y acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero gimiendo, este después de un tiempo la saco de su boca con un poco de liquido preseminal que trago, con una mano sostenía el miembro mientra se acerco a la cara de su amado dándole un beso en las mejillas rojas y calientes de sonic.

-Sonic, te gusta?- le dijo pero no contesto solo asintió, paso uno de sus dedos quitándole unas lagrimas de placer de sus ojos semi abiertos, le dio un beso casto y siguió con la tarea.

Bajo de nuevo y empezó a masturbar lentamente mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba los testículos y panza del azulado.

Sonic ya no aguantaba mas y gritaba como loco mientras pataleaba pero shadow lo tenia bien agarrado, este viendo que ya se iba a correr, lo volvió a meter en su boca de lleno para recibir ese liquido blanquecino tibio, esperando la llegada mientras chupaba con fuerza Hasta que sonic exploto en el orgasmo llenando la boca Shadow, se desprendió del miembro y echo su cabeza para atrás tratando de tragar ya que era mucho y rebosaba.

-Muy bien sonic, ahora tu tienes algo que dar, jeje.

Sonic no escucho muy bien pero lo suficiente para comprender lo que quería su compañero pero no podía decir nada ya que su respiración era muy agitada.

Shadow no espero mucho solo dejo que sonic se controlara un poco y se bajo de la cama.

Sonic solo vio a shadow con cara de "que pasa?", shadow lo ignoro y prosiguió a quitarse el pantalón que ya era muy pesado, sonic solo observo a shadow quien se quitaba el pantalón muy lento desde sus ojos, que en realidad era muy rápido.

-Muy bien me toca a mi divertirme un poco jaja -dijo el erizo negro desnudo acercándose a la cama para agarrar al azulado, shadow sin aviso volteo boca abajo a sonic, le dio dos dedos para que los lamiera, este lo hizo, shadow siguió y abrió las nalgas y se hizo paso dentro con sus dedos, sonic grito un poco al sentir los dedos de shadow hacer círculos para ensanchar la entrada, shadow le dio su mano para que apretase un poco, después saco sus dedos y acero a la oreja de sonic.

-Sonic, tranquilízate, el dolor desaparecerá después si te tranquilizas, no te pasara nada, entiendes?.

Sonic solo asintió, y se puso a cuatro patas para seguir, shadow sonrío un poco porque así le gustaba, después agarro su pene erecto y lo metió todo de un jalon sacando un gemido de dolor a sonic, lo dejo unos momentos quieto para empezar con el vaivén, empezó con un ritmo lento para después hacerlo salvajemente como un loco.

-Aghh!!... Shadow, se un poco mas delicado me duele!!

-Sigue… me pones mas cachondo -dijo shadow ante las palabras de Sonic.

-No!! Enserio!!... me duele!!... aghh… ahh!!

-Cálmate… -le dijo shadow con un gruñido entre palabras.

Pero shadow seguía con el mismo ritmo, sonic sentía como se desgarraba un poco su ano pero al poco tiempo se acostumbro, para solo sentir el placer salvaje, que shadow quería que sintiera.

-Ahh!!.. ahh… Shadow!! mas fuerte!! - Shadow obedeció y asi lo hizo.

Lo hacia tan fuerte que se escuchaba el golpe entre las pieles y los rechinidos de la cama que hacían los dos erizos.

Shadow no podía contener ya sus gemidos y gritos ya que nunca había sentido tanto placer y salvajismo en su ser. Sonic solo se excitaba más al oír que shadow gemía.

Shadow y sonic estaban en éxtasis parecía que se querían matar el uno al otro con tanto placer que se brindaban, sonic agarro su pene y se empezó a masturbar son dureza. A shadow poco le importo solo sentía la electricidad y placer pasar por su cuerpo.

Shadow notaba por los gemidos mas frecuentes de que sonic se venia- Sonic!!.. resiste un poco… ya casi… agh!!

Sonic se dejo de masturbar para aguantar, shadow le daba a un mas fuerte aun. Apunto de llegar sonic golpeaba el colchón y se jalaba las púas queriéndose arrancárselas. Por su parte shadow apretaba las caderas de sonic con fuerza mientras gritaba como loco.

Los dos dieron un grito fuerte cuando explotaron de un orgasmo tan fuerte como una bomba nuclear, shadow lleno el recto de sonic con su semen mientras sonic mancho las sabanas de la cama.

Shadow saco su pene del erizo joven y se dejo caer en la cama, sonic se tapo junto con shadow con una sabana, sonic abrazo a shadow, le dio un beso y le dijo "te amo", "yo también" contesto cariñosamente shadow antes de que los dos cayeran dormidos producto del agotamiento físico de los dos.


End file.
